


running the show (and taking it slow)

by misura



Category: Fire's Stone - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandra likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running the show (and taking it slow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



_How can_ that _feel good?_ Chandra thought. _Having someone else put his mouth -_

Aaron moaned low in the back of his throat, and Chandra felt herself blush even as she wriggled around a bit to get both more comfortable and in a better position to see what was going on.

 _Never mind the how - I'll just accept this as evidence that it's something people enjoy._ For a moment, she allowed herself to picture herself in Aaron's position; Darvish's would clearly require some more experience, some more practical knowledge, although she supposed she could see the appeal of causing someone else to make the kind of sounds Aaron was making.

 _Something people enjoy_ a lot _, clearly._ Of course, it could simply be that Darvish was very, very good at this - whatever the technical term for _this_ was.

 _Not that it matters._ She didn't need to know what it was called to enjoy the view, after all.

/

"Is she still watching?" Aaron asked, panting.

"Why do you think I'm taking this long?" Darvish replied, doing something with his tongue that was definitely _not_ for Chandra's benefit, given that Darvish had his back to her, making it impossible for her to see.

Naturally, she'd still be in a perfect position to see Aaron's reaction. "Because you're a tease?"

"Well, yes." Darvish grinned up at him. "That's part of the reason, too."


End file.
